Clash of Bands
by sakkierhina
Summary: Two different bands and two different people, Sakura Kinomoto, lead singer ng bandang 'Jades' and Syaoran Li lead vocalist of Aces Rascals have joined the contest named Clash of Bands. What will happen if their life have clash? Do love will arise or hatred will be felt towards each other?


Clash of Bands

Sakura Kinomoto, singer from an amateur band named 'Jades' joined the contest of CLASH of Bands

(COB) together with her four friends Tomoyo, Chiharu, Mikan and Hotaru. What will happen kung magkrus ang landas nila ng sikat na Boyband na 'Ace of Rascal' na pinamumunuan ng lead singer nito na si Li Syaoran dahil sumali rin ito sa COB. Is this two bands will get along with each other and create romance or it will be the start of rivalry to get the champion title of the Clash of Bands.

CCS & Alice Academy Casts

SyaoranxSakura, EriolxTomoyo, TakashixChiharu, NatsumexMikan & RukaxHotaru

Chapter I: Cross Path

SAKURA POV

 _Are you an amateur Band that have the talent to sing, impress and entertain people, well it's your time to shine to be the famous Band in the world and win One million Pesos with one year contract with Star Alice Recording company. So come on now get your band mates and audition in Clash of Band tomorrow 9:00 in the morning at Star Alice Company Building 3_ _rd_ _Floor._

Napatitig ako ng mapanuod ko ung advertisement na yun sa t.v. 'Clash of Bands, hmm very interesting. I think I wanna join that contest, wala naman mawawala kung sasali kami db, malay mo manalo pa kami,' napangiti ako sa isiping yun. "Saakuuuuuuu," I heard someone shouted my name. Gulat akong napatingin sa direksyon nun. "Sakku, did you hear the advertisement? May contest ng mga bands named Clash of Bands," pagbabalita sa akin ni Tomoyo. Bigla akong ngumiti sa kanya. "I didn't hear it, I've watched it and I'm interested to join," I said. Ngumiti rin sa akin si Tomoyo. "Me too, maybe this is our break..," she said. "So it means a yes from you?" "Of course, 100% I'm in!,"masayang sabi ni Tomoyo. "And how about you girls? Are you willing to join?," I asked then looked at my three friends. Kasalukuyang silang nagbrebreakfast nung time na un katatapos lang namin kasi ni Tomoyo kumain. Tumingin sila sa akin sabay smile. "As if we had a choice here," sabi ni Hotaru. "Yeah! Right!," sabay na sabi nina Mikan at Chiharu. "Yehey!," overwhelmed na sigaw ni Tomoyo sabay yakap sa tatlo naming kaibigan. Lumapit din ako sa kanila and do the same what Tomoyo did. "You really the best friends I've ever had," I said while smiling them. Ngumiti rin sila sa akin. By the way I'm Sakura Kinomoto, lead singer ng 'Jades' together with my four bestfriends Tomoyo, keyboardist, Chiharu, drummer, Mikan, Bassist and Hotaru, lead guitar. Amateur band palang kami and every night ng gigig kami sa 6Aces Bar. Regular performer kami dun and I can say na mas dumami yung naging customers nila simula nung tumugtog kami dun kaya lagi kaming may bonus sa owner. Super bait naman kasi nung owner nun si Ms. Nakuru. Magkakasama kaming magkakaibigan sa iisang apartment. Mas gusto kasi naming maging independent na kaysa umasa pa kami sa mga parents namin. Kahit naman may sinabi ung mga family naming ayaw namin umasa sa kanila. We want to live on our own. Kaya ayun naisipan namin bumuo ng banda kasi mahilig naman talaga kami sa music ehh. Aside from that we own also a boutique hands on kami dun before pero simula nung may nag-iinvite na sa amin tumugtog kung saang-saang fiesta kumuha na kami ng 2 employees para magbantay sa boutique minsan pag di kami busy pumupunta rin kami dun.

Dahil wala kaming gagawin ngayong araw., nagdecide akong maglalakad muna. Parang gusto kong kumain ng ice cream so I decided na pumunta sa favourite ice cream parlor ko. So when I get there nag-order ako agad ng fav ice cream flavour ko 'Strawberry'. I really loved strawberry ice cream kaya enjoy na enjoy ko yung pagkain ng strawberry ice cream ko kaya unaware ako na may mga teenagers na naghahabulan sa likod ko at bigla akong naitulak ng mga iyon. Unfortunately, nasubsob ako sa taong kasalubong ko and do you guess what happened? Pooff! Nasubsob ko sa dibdib niya yung ice cream ko.

'Ooh-ooh'," bulong ko sa sarili ko. "What the f*ck!," narinig kong mura nung kaharap ko. I'm so dead!

Lakas loob akong humarap sa taong nakabangga ko. And when I've seen his face, Oh my God! How on earth this prince have come in Tomoeda? He is so damn handsome even though he is wearing a simple light green v-neck shirt. He still looks so hot with just that attire.

"Are you blind? Can't you see me coming," inis na sabi ng guy na kaharap ko. Bigla akong napasimangot. 'Gwapo sana ang sama naman ng ugali,' pabulong kong sabi. "What?," pasigaw niyang sabi. Ooppss! Narinig niya ata, ang lakas ng pandinig. Tinignan ko siya ng seryoso. 'Sir, I'm really sorry for what happened. If you want papalitan ko na lang po yang shirt na nadumihan ko," I said. Pinaningkitan niya ako ng mata. "Do you think you can afford to buy this? With your looks?" sabay sipat sa akin mula ulo hanggang paa. "I think you can't buy even a presentable dress." Biglang nag-init ang ulo ko dahil sa sinabi niya. "How dare you to say those words to me? Don't judge me with my looks 'cause you don't even know me, bastard," galit kong sabi sa kanya. "Bastard? You called me bastard?," umuusok niya ng sabi. "Gusto mo pa bang ulitin ko sayo yung sinabi ko. You're the most stupid nasty bastard I've ever met in this world," mataray kong sabi. Napansin kong namula yung mukha niya sa galit dahil sa mga sinabi ko. Bigla niyang hinawakan yung braso ko. "Hey! Let go of me, you're hurting me," reklamo ko sa kanya. Bigla niya akong inasikan. "You better shut your mouth or else you're going to regret that you've born in this world," banta niya sa akin. Nakaramdam ako bigla ng takot, kitang kita ko sa amber niyang mata na he meant what he said, kaya niyang kong saktan anytime.

"Shaoran, bilisan mo we're going to be late," narinig kong sabi ng isang tinig mula sa likod ko. He hesitantly let go of my hand. He's still looking at me fiercely. "You're lucky for now but when our path will going to cross again I swear I will make you pay," banta niya sabay iwan sa akin. "Hey bro! who's that chick?," narinig ko pang tanong ng isa ata sa kasamahan niya. "Chick? How come she's the most irritating witch I've ever met," he said. Narinig kong tumawa yung kasama niya then may bigla umandar na sasakyan mula sa likod ko. Ramdam ko na sila na yung umalis kaya bigla akong nakahinga ng maluwag. 'Damn that guy! I really hate him to the nth power'," bulong ko sa sarili. This is the most unlucky day of my life. Nawalan na ko ng gana mamasyal kaya I decided to go home.


End file.
